


Finding Happy

by PaddieCake



Series: Hargreeves Family Spaghetti Bowl of Fun [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Agnes and Grace are bffs now, Blatant disregard for buildings, Carmichael is not a merperson, Cha-Cha decided to say heck The Commission, Cheesy like Kraft's, Dave and Klaus Hold Hands 2020, Gen, Ghosts, Hargreeves Successfully Rescue Klaus, I don't judge, Let Vanya and Luther Be Friends 2020, Lots of cuddles, Multiple Pov, Original Character Death(s), Rescue Missions, a human explodes, but he was chilling so it's cool, kind of brief depictions of gore, not so minor violence, or Velveeta, piggie back rides, she's dead anyway, very minor character name blatantly stolen from Firebringer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddieCake/pseuds/PaddieCake
Summary: The End, but a happy one.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Everyone/Everyone, Hazel/Agnes Rofa
Series: Hargreeves Family Spaghetti Bowl of Fun [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Finding Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, this is short and cheesy and I love it, but also I've got other ideas I want to work on.
> 
> I may come back and add things here or there in the future, but I mostly just might make those into their own fics :3
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading all of my nonsense and actually liking it xD. I appreciated every comment and kudos, and I'm looking forward to my next story x3.

Klaus watched with mild horror as his body was dragged out of the room on a gurney. He had managed to get in contact with his family, but one of the doctors saw him reflected in the television. Luckily they couldn't wake him up. 

Yey astral projection! 

Klaus flinched at how loud his clapping sounded, but relaxed when no one seemed to hear it.

"This serum should make him more powerful."

"What if he doesn't  _ want _ to join, though?" The other doctor asked. 

Klaus tip-toed around the doctors, careful not to get too close to them, even though they couldn't see him.

"Oh, the Handler said they'll make him. Got plenty of shit here to make it happen." The first said, turning a radio on.

Klaus watched as he was moved to a new hospital bed and strapped down. His clothing had been put in a bag and left to the side, and he had to say that the baby blue hospital gown  _ really _ didn't suit him. 

One of them pulled out a phial, the one that they said should affect his powers. His breath hitched as a semi-clear liquid was pulled up into a syringe.

Klaus swallowed, a shudder going down his spine.

The Handler walked in, Harold Jenkins right behind them.

He had grown larger since earlier… Yesterday? The last time they saw him at any rate, and Klaus was pretty sure he wasn't very large to begin with, pre-Time Travel.

"Me first." The Handler said, holding out an arm with their sleeve rolled up. 

"You've already had two doses, any more could cause severe side effects." The doctor said cautiously.

"I don't care, I don't want to get defeated by a group of rotten, super powered brats." They said.

Klaus scoffed, he'd hardly call himself a  _ brat _ . 

A the thundering sound of footsteps, yelling and gunshots, Klaus crouched down, covering his ears. The noise could be heard from somewhere above them.

"Shit." The Handler said, pushing Harold out of the way. The doctors were quick to hide, and Harold followed them up.

Klaus waited until he was sure they were gone before racing to his body.

Blue emanated from where his… ghost met his body. A blue haze filled his eyes. Darkness. Then suddenly Klaus jerked awake on the table, chest heaving at the sudden adrenaline rush.

\--

Diego felt a little queasy as the elevator plummeted down. He felt full blown nauseous as the elevator stopped and then  _ whooshed _ left, forcing everyone to the right.

Diego felt his ribs being crushed under the weight of Hazel, Luther, and everyone else crammed into the suddenly too small elevator.

The elevator came to a sudden stop and everyone stumbled to the left, clinging to each other trying to steady themselves. A melodic bing signaled the opening of the doors.

Diego immediately rushed to the nearest trash can and vomited up his breakfast. He felt someone patting his back. Considering he almost fell into the trash can he assumed it was Luther.

"Ok, 100th floor and… Room 199." Five said staring at the nearest room number. He sighed, the hallway was small, only three doors, and it broke off into three more hallways.

"I forgot to mention that the floors are mapped out like it's a maze? Making it difficult to travel without working her- Ow." Hazel rubbed the back of his head where Vanya had jumped up and smacked him upside the head.

"You need to tell us shit like this, man." Diego said.

"We'll split into groups of three." Allison said, heading down the first hall without even waiting to pick the group's. 

Five groaned, splitting off into another direction. 

Luther stared dumbly in both directions "Uh…" He decided to go in the third direction.

Hazel and Vanya went with Luther, Eudora and Ben with Five, leaving Diego and Dave to follow Allison. 

\--

Luther slowed as he reached the first door. "100!" He said excitedly, but the next door was just a staircase. The hallway broke off into two more. "You two wait here, I'll check down there, and come back if it's not the right room." Luther promised, heading down the left hand hall.

120, 121, 122. "Shit." Luther muttered, spotting another hallway. It led to a dead end, and he followed it. A staircase on one side, an elevator on the other.

He made his way back, and the trio went down the second hallway. 

"173, 4, 5." Vanya sighed. "It would have been funny if Allison was with us." Vanya said, more of a question than anything.

Luther looked at the room number and chuckled. "Yeah, it would have been!" He agreed, grinning brightly.

\--

Eudora led her group once she and Ben caught up to Five. As soon as they turned down their hall it broke off into three separate hallways.

They agreed to go straight down each hallway until they reached the end, and they could reconvene.

Five returned first, cursing about it being a dead end. 

Ben next. "There's a second hallway to the right, but I didn't go down."

"I'll check it out, wait here for Patch." Five said, blinking away.

Ben sighed, kicking the ground as he waited.

Five appeared again, shaking his head. "Rooms 116, through 119, I think I heard Luther somewhere but I couldn't see him. "

"I thought I heard Allison from one of the rooms, but when I opened the door it was just full of jars." Ben said with a shrug.

"What was in them?"

"Smaller jars."

\--

The numbers weren't the right rooms, and it broke off into two more hallways, Eudora realized as she reached the last of the doors. "Shit."

She had spotted rooms 102-110, but not 101. She trudged back to the others, shaking her head.

"Three more hallways we need to explore, but the rooms aren't right so far." She said. "Close, though. I think."

And so they went forward, separating again to check the three hallways.

"Another set of stairs!" Five said, blinking back to their meeting point. 

"Elevator." Eudora said.

Ben had run into more hallways. When he spotted them he motioned for them to follow him.

\--

"That elevator was a nightmare." Diego muttered, rubbing his stomach.

"Reminds me of the carnivals I used to go to." Dave said cheerfully, eyes roaming over the door numbers carefully. 

It seemed to be a never ending hallway, the room numbers in randomized order.

Dave kicked a door labeled '111' quite aggressively. 

Then it opened.

Two large figures stared at the three of them. They seemed to have strange fishbowl styles helmets, and their faces were hidden by the glare from the light reflecting off them.

"I heard a rumor you told us how to get to room 101!" Allison said quickly.

\--

Klaus dared to leave the room, not before changing out of that horrendous hospital gown, of course. He kept his shoes off, but tied them to his belt loops.

He tried to listen to where the noise was coming from, but couldn't pinpoint it.

He chewed on his lower lip before lowering the wall he mentally built around the ghosts. Slowly mangled corpses began to fill the space.

Some screamed loudly, others silent in their anger and fear. Each one was more gruesome than the last. Klaus shivered, taking a shaky breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. "Can you help me? My siblings should be somewhere here, I think." Klaus said gently to the nearest ghost.

"Help me, Klaus!" It screeched, moving closer to his face.

Soon the others joined in.

"Help!"

"Save me!"

"Kill them!"

Klaus covered his ears, curling in on himself, trying to build up his defense against them once again.

As they began to fade one of the ghosts stepped forward. She was dressed in a  _ fantastic _ black overcoat, Klaus had to admit. 

"So you're the ghost one?" She said, looking him up and down with such a scrutinizing look, Klaus could have sworn she stole it from his father. 

"Uh… which… w- uhm who are you?"

"The Handler of the past! From what I've gathered you can make us… Physical?" she said, running a finger down his cheek. 

Well attempted to. He wasn't making any of these asshats corporeal right  _ now _ . 

"You know, normally if you were alive, and I was, you know  _ single _ , I'd consider this, but… no." Klaus said, walking through her.

The women chortled, following after Klaus. "I just thought I could  _ help. _ "

Klaus eyed her, snorted, then waved her away. "Help who."

"Whoever we want." A… well a person with a fish for their head said kindly. 

Klaus eyed him, frowning slightly. He looked behind him at the room, forgetting he had no one to verify this person, man… Fishman's existence. "Are you a merperson?"

"No, I'm not a merperson." He confirmed. 

"Oh, well there's still a chance. Why are you offering to help me?"

"Some of my predecessors and successors thought the end of Earth was necessary, I do not."

Klaus wasn't sure if he could trust him. The situation was a little… sketchy, after all. "No, I meant fishy." He sighed apologetically. "Couldn't help it, you know?" The fishman had begun walking away. "Hey, wait. How do you exist if Atlantis was destroyed?"

"Temps Aeternalis exists outside of Time and Space." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

The human ones.

Do fish have shoulders?

Are fine arms?

"I'll go help you find your siblings." The fish said reassuringly.

Klaus nodded once. He was sure this would feel weirder if he didn't grow up with a talking chimpanzee butler. He slowly began pushing away more of the ghosts who were violent and unhelpful.

More gunshots, more shouting, and then the entire Earth seemed to shake, Klaus gripping at the wall for safety. 

\--

The Handler skidded to a halt, they saw two of the Hargreeves Kraken and Rumor, according to their notes, and ex-agent Grim.

Y and E were currently in the middle of a battle with the intruders, and more agents flooded, all trying to shoot their weapons.

The Handler looked around, frowning. "Go find the others, these three can't be the only ones here." They said, gesturing for Harold to go.

The Handler was about to join the fray when the Rumor took down one of the agents. Grim had managed to grab one of the guns.

The Handler heard the glass shattering, felt the shards stinging their face as Grim pushed Kraken and Rumor behind him as he mowed down the agents. 

The Handler's eyes widened and they fled.

They needed a Briefcase.

\--

Vanya heard the person running towards them but was still surprised when she felt them tackle her to the ground. 

Hazel immediately sprung into action, attempting to pull the man off her, as Luther tried to pry her out from under the weight.

Vanya groaned as she realized it was Leonard… Harold, whatever. He didn't even  _ know _ her in this timeline.

He grinned at her with such a vindictive smile Vanya couldn't help but shudder in disgust. 

"Hello little Number Seven." 

Vanya's jaw ticked, and Luther pushed himself between them.

Then Hazel punched Leonard in the nose with a sickening crunch.

She used that sound to send the ground crashing down to the floor below, and successfully blocking anyone from coming down that hallway.

"Uh, who are you?" Luther asked. 

Vanya had no idea who he was talking to until she turned around.

A blue figure, a woman … or a cavewoman? 

"A friend, I can take you to your brother. " she said, motioning for them to follow with a large hand.

"Oh, I didn't know you died, Chorn." Hazel said from behind, giving the woman a small wave. 

"Yeah, mission gone wrong. It's ok." She said, shrugging her broad shoulders.

Vanya looked at Luther who appeared just as confused as she felt. 

"Alright then." 

Hazel and Chorn spoke amicably as they were led to a set of stairs.

\--

Five was  _ really _ tired of people shooting at him and his family. 

He jumped onto one man's back, throwing off his balance so he started shooting .

"Zoya!" Ben shouted excitedly, and Five  _ really  _ had to question his brother's intelligence until he spotted a ghostly figure. Well actually two, one a little old woman, the other, quite surprisingly Cha-Cha.

The little woman gave Ben a small wave, opening her arms for a hug, which Ben happily obliged.

"I'm here to take you to your brother, the crazy junkie."

"Ex-junkie." The three of them said in unison, as Eudora shot down the last of the attackers.

"Whatever, you comin' or what?" She asked.

"How are we supposed to trust you?" Ben asked, stepping in front of Zoya, as if to protect her from Cha-Cha.

Ben knew they were both dead, right?

"I'm here aren't I? They're his powers?  _ And _ I want to see this place go down." 

"Is he ok?" Five asked. "My brother?"

Cha-Cha shrugged "I mean he seemed fine, less… infuriating than last time at any rate." She shook her head, as if trying to remove a bad memory.

"Good, lead on." Five said, motioning her forward, pausing to pick up one of the guns.

He didn't like the idea of trusting her but they had little choice in the matter.

Cha-Cha opened a door, led them through a room, opened another door, and came face to face with Vanya, Luther, and Hazel.

\--

Carmichael could feel his body solidifying, becoming real in a strange way that made it clear he still  _ wasn't  _ alive. It was very strange.

"How are you walking? I mean I know you're a ghost, but  _ how _ ?"

The blonde one with curly hair was irritating him. He was constantly trying to walk ahead despite not knowing where they were going, and would not stop bringing up the fact that he was a fish.

He called him a merman three times already.

Carmichael was  _ not _ a merperson. 

They finally reached the correct landing, and Carmichael opened the door to the staircase.

"He's in room 101, he's going to be on this floor." The bitter one said, Carmichael was positive he was responsible for those agents looking like porcupines.

"Room 101 isn't a singular room, it's a floor with many rooms."

"We didn't see-"

"It can't be reached by the main elevator." He said. "There's a special elevator but you need an access card."

The woman let out an annoyed huff, but Carmichael let it slide. She hadn't asked him obnoxious questions about how often he had to change his bowl.

Or if his bowl was a hat.

"Hah! It could be a  _ bowl- _ er hat!" The curly haired one said, giggling excitedly. 

"Wow, you're actually as bad as Klaus." Angry-man said.

Curly-Man seemed to take that as a compliment given the proud grin on his face. 

"Your friends are quite obnoxious." Carmichael said as he spotted Klaus, eyes closed as he sat on the floor.

\--

"What is she doing here?" Hazel asked, pointing to Cha-Cha accusingly.

"Klaus conjured her somehow. She's helping us find him." Five said, but Hazel remained unconvinced.

"Look, I don't like how you abandoned me and our mission, but these assholes let me die when I was nothing but loyal to them and the job. You didn't do that." She said. "So I'll help you find the junkie ("ex-junkie"), and we'll be squared away." 

Hazel's shoulders slumped, before nodding.

\--

Klaus had been sitting on the floor, eyes closed. He could sense the vague location of the ghosts he had sent out to find his siblings. 

Fishman was close. When he spoke out, Klaus opened his eyes, giggling a bit.

"Yeah, we're all pretty consistently annoying." Klaus agreed, standing up to talk to Fishman properly, but his eyes immediately moved to Dave, who was already rushing to Klaus, enveloping him in a hug.

Klaus felt any tension immediately fade from his body as he wrapped his own arms tightly around his fiancé. 

Klaus hummed in content as Dave peppered kisses all over Klaus' face, starting with his lips, and moving to his cheeks, forehead, and even nose. 

Klaus cupped Dave's face, kissing him deeply, before pulling him into another hug. 

They got another moment to themselves before both Allison and Diego piled onto the hug, squeezing Klaus tightly. 

He  _ definitely _ didn't hear Diego crying, because if he  _ had _ Diego would punch him.

But Klaus enjoyed the moment.

Before he knew it Klaus felt a  _ lot _ more people glom onto the hug.

Klaus loved every second of it.

"Ok, off, off I'm sweating." Klaus said, trying to wave his siblings off of him, still keeping his hand entwined with Dave's. 

"Hey, where'd you all get the…" he made a hand motion that very vaguely resembled the act of shooting a rifle.

"Picked them up on the way." Five said absently.

"We are  _ definitely _ talking about this whole coming back to life thing more when we get home." Allison said.

Vanya let out a surprised scream.

The Handler had grabbed Vanya, holding a Briefcase in their free hand.

As Vanya struggled to get out, the walls around them. 

Then a sudden flash of blue, large enough to engulf all of them.

\--

They were at the Icarus.

Why were they at the Icarus?

Half the group had very large guns in their hands, but they were too afraid to shoot at the Handler in case they hit Vanya by mistake.

Vanya didn't have Klaus' powers after all. 

And then they pulled out a gun to match theirs, moving it between each person in a facsimile of "eenie meenie minie moe".

"So, White Violin, who's first?" The Handler asked, slowing their movements. "I want to draw this out, so pick your least favorite, save the best for last, let them watch the end of times, watch you destroy your family and the world." They said, tightening their grip on Vanya.

She tried to struggle out of it, mostly flailing her legs and trying to kick her captor. 

"How about him. He may even come back for the finale." They aimed the barrel of the gun at Klaus.

Hazel moved his own to aim at the Handler.

Diego pulled out a few knives, prepared to throw them when there was an opening.

Dave tried to get in front of Klaus, but he refused to let him, instead clutching Dave's hand tightly. 

"I heard a rumor you didn't want to destroy the world!" Allison called.

The Handler smirked "That won't work, remember?" They said, finger on the trigger. 

Their body stiffened, mouth open in shock, eyes wide.

The room began to shake, Vanya's eyes had already started turning icy white.

Vanya let out an ear piercing scream.

Then the gun went off and the sound echoed through the theater.

There was a loud squelching sound as the Handler exploded. 

She had been focusing on the blood pumping through the Handler's veins.

Their body should have been spraying blood and gore everywhere.

The bullet should have hit Klaus in the face.

But everything stilled. A distinct blue glow emanated from an outstretched arm.

_ Goodbye _ .

The bullet, mere millimeters from the palm of Klaus' hand dropped to the ground with a metallic  _ ping _ . Vanya dropped to the ground , surrounded by a pool of blood but completely clean.

Luther ran up to Vanya, scooping her up in his arms and cradling her body to him as she shook, trying to calm her racing heart. 

The debris from the ceiling, which had been slowed down by  _ whatever _ Klaus had done, began to fall to the ground.

The sound of sirens could be heard in the background.

"Police work fast, here." Hazel pointed out. 

"Let's go, come on." Patch said, moving to the exit. 

"T-there's back… Behind the stage, there's exits." Vanya said weakly, pointing behind curtains.

Luther began walking, everyone followed suit.

"Klaus?" 

"Yeah, Ben?"

"Where did that power come from?"

Klaus shrugged, wrapping his arms around Dave as he was offered a piggy back ride. "I guess I just had it inside me all along?" He said with a wink, burying his face where Dave's beck and shoulder met.

Allison let out a short laugh, as they successfully managed to sneak out of the Icarus.

"Klaus."

"Yeah, Ben?" He murmured.

"You're an idiot.

\--

The various Hargreeves (and friends) finally made it back to the mansion, utterly exhausted.

They all went to their various rooms and seemed to pass out.

As they all slowly trickled downstairs the next morning they collectively realized they forgot to tell mom, Pogo, and Agnes they were back.

"Oh, hello dears." Grace said, clasping her hands together excitedly. "Agnes and I had just the most  _ wonderful _ time while you were gone, but I missed you so much! We played chess, and we did  _ manicures _ , and we made doughnuts, and cookies. Oh it was so nice." Grace said, practically buzzing as she showed everyone her freshly painted nails, a pale pink with just a little bit of shimmer to it. "No wonder you two always enjoyed it so much, it was so much fun!" She said to Allison and a half-alseep Klaus. 

"I'm so happy you had a nice time, mom. Your nails look great." Diego said fondly, arms wrapped around Patch's waist as she sat in his lap. 

Vanya barely managed a small smile, nearly falling asleep in her blueberry pancakes.

Diego gently moved the plate so she wouldn't wake up covered in syrup. 

Dave and Klaus sat near Allison, Dave resting his head on Klaus' shoulder, their hands that weren't being used for eating were clasped on the table top.

The sound of footsteps made everyone tense up, but they all relaxed when it was just Agnes, in a fluffy yellow bathrobe and slippers, Pogo standing behind her with a small smile on his face.

Hazel lit up when he saw who it was.

"Tweety!" She said, throwing her arms around him, Hazel effortlessly lifting her off the ground as he kissed her. 

"Hey, muffin." Hazel said softly, putting her down but continuing to hold her.b

"Oh, I'm so glad you're all alright, I was so worried about you." She said, pressing a kiss to his cheeks waving to the Hargreeves.

"Us too." Five agreed, blinking into the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Ben murmured around a mouthful of waffles.

"The Commission, Vanya completely destroyed it this time, completely trashed." Five said proudly, patting Vanya on the back.

She jerked awake, eyes wide in confusion "Did we stop the kangaroos? Uh, I mean the… Antacid… thermometer guys."

"Temps Aeternalis." Five supplied. "And yeah, it's gone." He agreed. He gave out an almost sad sigh.

He looked at his siblings, and his friends, happily gathered at the table, and then looked down at his smiling eggs.

He smiled back.

  
  



End file.
